


Now That's What I Call Exhibitionism

by bluejorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DONT KINKSHAME ME, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Vibrators, blowjob, sam being a sexually deviant prick, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im so sorry i cant think of a title. (in other news im trying to get back into the swing of writing before i go do creative writing at college in september lmao)</p><p>prompt: ‘we’re in a public place and i just spent the last half hour making you ridiculously aroused’ sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's What I Call Exhibitionism

The word frazzled is what best describes how Sam felt. Or the phrase dizzyingly on edge. A mix of the two. 

Gabriel’s hand brushed over his crotch again. His head span. 

“Make sure you suck your stomach in.” The breath on his neck was warm, yet it sent chills down his spine.

“That’s not my stomach.” Sam muttered through gritted teeth. Gabriel’s fingers travelled upwards, pulling his shirt up with them. “Gabriel we’re in public.” 

“You keep repeating that baby, I’m not sure why it’s important.” Gabriel purred. “Suck it in.” Sam’s stomach jumped away from Gabriel’s wandering touch. “That’s it, bring it up here.” The hand reached his chest, Sam inflated it into the touch. “Perfect. Straight back now.” His fingers made lines of sparks around his torso, down his spine, straightening his posture. His hands brushed over his ass, down his inner thighs. His dick was as hard as it was getting and he was  _ not  _ wearing the right pants to conceal an erection. 

Gabriel had been doing this for half an hour. Half a  _ fucking  _ hour. Sam was either going to murder or fuck him the minute they left, possibly sooner. They were at a medieval fair on a case, and Sam had lost a bet meaning he was essentially Gabriel’s bitch for the day. Gabriel was making him go around and try out everything possible, with as much physical contact as possible, and probably angel powers. Sam was more aroused than he’d literally ever been, in his entire life. 

“Okay, now arms. Knock the arrow.” His hand guided Sam's elbow up and he stepped right up against him. Sam could barely focus. He pointed the bow at the ground and hooked the arrow onto the string, shaft against the bow and above his finger. “There we go baby, now lift and aim.” Sam lifted his arm, looked down the arrow and saw the target. He drew back the string with Gabriel’s breath telling him to do so, and let go again on order. He hit the target dead center. “Bullseye, Sammy.” 

There were claps and cheers from the people waiting in line that reminded Sam of why he was not jumping Gabriel right that second.

“You wanna take another shot Samsung?” Gabriel murmured. Sam dropped the bow and turned around to face his angel. 

“We’re going to the nearest bar.” He hissed. Gabriel grinned, teeth and eyes sparkling.

“I’d love to, darling.” He said brightly. He pulled away and grabbed Sam’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Sam held tightly, too tightly. Even as an angel Gabriel hissed slightly in pain. Sam raised his eyebrows in challenge. 

They walked (Sam pulled Gabriel to) a secluded area under a tree. The closest event to them was jousting, with real horses, fake lances and padded but realistic armour. They could hear the crowd cheer, their backs to the man and his angel, far away enough that they wouldn’t be able to hear them. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s other hand and crowded him up against the tree, hidden from sight in case any of the jousting spectators turned around.

He lifted the angel’s hands above his head and held them tightly against the rough bark. 

“You fucking tease.” He growled, staring into golden eyes, pink lips sending shallow, mint scented breaths towards his own, inches away. Too far away. Gabriel’s eyes flashed, his brows shot upwards.

“What you gonna do about it Sammy boy?” 

Sam paused, what was he gonna do about it? He bit his lip. He could get him off right then and there, with his hand or his knee. He could bring him to the brink of coming and then just stop, tease him. Or he could take him to a tavern. He could - 

He knew what he could do. 

He moved his head, brushed his lips against Gabriel’s cheek up to his ear, just enough to make him shiver, “I’m not gonna do much.” He whispered. “You’re gonna magic up a vibrator for me.”

Gabriel did as asked immediately, Sam watched it appear in his hand from a whisp of smoke, bright pink and sparkly, both the smoke and the toy. 

“Good boy. Now you’re gonna put that inside you, right up against your prostate. And you’re gonna give me the remote.”

The vibrator disappeared from his hands quicker than it had appeared. He breathed in deeply, pupils widening further. Sam grinned like a shark, leaned away from Gabriel and let go of one of his wrists in order to hold out one hand in front of his face, waiting for the remote. With his free hand Gabriel clicked his fingers somehow submissively and a remote that was equally pink and sparkly fell into Sam’s palm.

His angel bit his lip as Sam’s fist closed over the device, thumb flicking the on button across. Gabriel gasped and Sam pressed a short, harsh kiss to his open mouth and let go of him completely. He stepped back, Gabriel trying to follow his lips with eyes still half shut. His boyfriend was a picture, the definition of aroused. Lips red and moistened, bulge in his jeans, eyes lidded and wide. He was beautiful.

Sam grinned casually and twisted the dial on the remote all the way up out of curiosity. Gabriel whined, high pitched and surprised. His knees gave way and he fell backwards against the tree, mouth hanging open, eyes fluttering. Fuck, he was even more beautiful. For just a moment Sam wondered if this was maybe too harsh a punishment, and turned the dial back down. 

Gabriel blinked hard and regained himself, groaning. “Fuck, Sam. You kinky fuck.” 

Sam smirked. No, this was a perfect punishment. He readjusted his dick in his pants, licking his lips at the touch of his hand. 

“Come on, we’re going for food.” He said as casually as possible after giving Gabriel time to at least partly compose himself. His angel blinked with impossibly coloured eyes and raised his eyebrows.

“Sam; you kinky fuck.” He repeated.

The closest bar was a tavern. Or rather it was a bar cleverly disguised as a tavern; with a fake wood tablecloth and floor, the electric lights in the bar were hidden by a low hanging brown cloth, the lights in the rest of the room were turned off, the illumination coming from electric lanterns hanging from the ceiling and on tables around. Sam dragged Gabriel over to a table in the corner and told him to sit down. Gabriel did as told with minimal protest. Sam got the barkeeper's attention and ordered the first meal that appealed to him for himself and the greasiest for Gabriel. He ordered them both an ‘ale’ which the man told him (with less enthusiasm than a dry pickle) was just a pint of Carling. Gabriel was staring off into space when he returned to the table, dinner plate eyes unfocused. Sam’s lips pulled upwards.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He sang. Gabriel’s eyes darted to Sam and blinked his brain back into gear. 

“Mm, not really thinking.” He replied, his voice was strained. Sam reached into his pocket and turned the dial up by one. Gabriel’s sucked his lip into his teeth and his eyes shut. “D’you mind kiddo?” His voice was two octaves higher. 

“Not at all.”

Gabriel swore under his breath and ducked his head. Sam sat down across from him, cockier than he’d felt in a while. The adrenaline and arousal running through him speeding his heart and shortening his breath, making him lightheaded. He rested his head on his hands and caught Gabriel’s eye. Gabriel at least attempted to glare at him, an attempt which completely failed when the dial was moved up by one more. 

“Sammy, I swear t - to uh, anything. If you keep - keep this up I’m gonna die before food even comes.”

Sam turned the dial up again. Gabriel’s fingers started to twitch, he shifted in his seat. There was no conversation made until food came. Sam thanked the waitress and told her Gabriel had hunger pains. Gabriel groaned and shoved a chip into his mouth.

She left and the dial was turned up by one more, it was almost on full now. Sam was pretty sure that if there wasn’t so much noise he’d be able to hear the determined buzzing. Gabriel forgot how to swallow. He pushed his chair back hurriedly and stalked off to the toilets. Sam turned the dial up again as he was almost through the door and watched his knees almost give way. He waited a minute or so, continued eating his salad casually before wiping his hands and following Gabriel’s path (slower and without the whole stumbling part). 

There was only one stall occupied. He knocked. “Gabriel, you alright in there darling?” The lock clicked and a hand darted out to pull him in and pin him against the wall. The lock clicked again, shut by mojo rather than force, Gabriel’s hands were too busy. One of them was on Sam’s chest, holding firmly as a rock. The other was fiddling with the top button on his jeans, waiting for permission to undo it. 

“No Samuel, I’m not - not alright.” He whined. “I really, really need to come, and you’re gonna make me, you got that?” 

Sam gulped and nodded. 

“Good. But first I’m gonna jerk you off ‘til you’re almost coming, then not gonna let you come until I do, alright?” 

Sam nodded again. 

“Safeword?” Gabriel asked, softer, with the hint of a blush on his cheeks, as if just realising how forceful he was being. Sam turned the dial up by one more, up to full.

“Bones.” He replied as Gabriel gasped.

The archangel bit his lip and undid all the buttons on Sam’s jeans in an instant. His fingers danced down his cock before he pulled it out into the open air, sending shivers up Sam’s spine that resulted in a small whimper. 

“That was cheeky, kiddo.” Gabriel growled. His hand wrapped around Sam’s dick and stilled. “And  _ I’m  _ the one who was being punished today. Beginning to think it should have been you.” His hand began to pump slowly. His mouth caught Sam’s, teeth closing over his bottom lip gently. Sam began to whimper more, holding in the noises because they were after all in a public bathroom. He’d been so aroused all day, it would not take long to get him off. Gabriel’s hand sped up, squeezed and twisted in all the ways he knew Sam liked. His teeth pulled at Sam’s lip and his other hand slid down his chest. Sam’s whimpers turned to whines, his hips pushed forwards into Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel’s mouth closed over his completely in a deep kiss. His hand slipped under Sam’s shirt and he raked his nails gently against his stomach. Sam was close, he knew Gabriel could tell. He hoped he was kidding about what he’d said, all he wanted to do was fuck into his hand until he came and then make his angel come. But then Gabriel let go. Went from a hundred to zero in one second. Sam groaned, his eyes flew open. Gabriel was standing there looking smug as anything.

“Remember what I said kiddo.” He murmured. “Gotta make me come first.” Sam bit his lip and nodded. He fell to his knees and stared up at Gabriel; at the shocked expression that his beautiful face held, he clearly had not expected Sam to be so willing. Or to blow him in a toilet stall. But Sam was oh so willing. He undid the button and zipper on Gabriel’s jeans and pulled them down. Naturally he wasn’t wearing underwear, when did he ever. The head of his dick was wet with precome, Sam licked at it with the tip of his tongue, dragging it along the slit. Gabriel choked on his own breath. His mouth fell open, eyes focused on Sam. Sam slowly lowered his mouth over Gabriel’s dick, until he’d taken it all in. Deepthroating was a talent, not a talent he possessed, but one he could attempt if he was slow about it. He pulled off equally slowly, leaving saliva where his mouth had been. He licked up the shaft and closed his lips over the head again, swirling his tongue around. 

Gabriel’s noises were louder than Sam’s had been, his whines and his moans. Sam wrapped one hand around his dick and started pulling. He focused on the head with his mouth, and with his hand he jerked him off. Gabriel struggled to stay still. He bucked slightly and Sam hummed in annoyance, which sent Gabriel whining and murmuring Sam’s name. He was close, Sam laughed slightly, that hadn’t taken long at all. He licked along the slit once more and Gabriel was coming. His body stiff and Sam’s name repeated from his mouth. Sam managed to swallow and pulled off with an empty mouth, coughing. 

“Wow, that didn’t take long.” He teased. Gabriel stuck his tongue out. Something flashed in his eyes and his tongue retreated into his now smirking mouth. Sam was about to ask what he was doing when he snapped his fingers and Sam was suddenly coming.

He moaned Gabriel’s name and fisted his hands in his jeans until he’d stopped. 

“What was that kiddo?” Gabriel smirked. He held out a hand to help Sam up.

“Fuck you.” Sam chuckled, taking the hand.

“Maybe when we get home, kiddo.” Gabriel winked. Sam laughed and kissed him.


End file.
